Book 1Onyx
by waterweasel-MYstyle.fanfic.com
Summary: Madara found a way to make the world his. It all ends in a battle of Armageddon.


DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto, only my oc's.

warning: the following fanfiction has rape, violence, and bad language. this is recomended for all ages if you can stand very disgusting detail and not cry to your mama when someone gouges someone's eyes or nose out. pls r&r.

crossovers: the crossover characters are only from games i play, which are, shin megami tensei-devil survivor, persona 3 portable, jewel summoner and hexyz force.

more warning: if you don't want any spoilers, pls don't read the full summary. just proceed to the second paragraph. thank you.

full summary: NARUTO AND SASUKE CLASHED. sasuke died from the battle, and madara finds a way to destroy naruto. he and an ally, with the name of dana shu, which is from another realm, came to show madara the ruins of gatrakioza. madara heard from shu that to go there, you must pass through 8 realms. the shrine of kyubbi, the holy land, the mountain of prophecy, the tower of judgment, the bridge of belberith, the clouds of red bones, the chasm of persona, and the messiah's throne. there are guardians on each realm. madara passed all the realms, and is able to go to the ruins to travel back in time. but, three of the guardians, grouped up to eliminate this threat. he changes the future by five years, and the warriors, both from the present and the future, are the only ones who can stop him. madara also has his own bunch of warriors, ready for any battle.

~book 1-onyx~

naruto and sasuke fought with all their power. sasuke's fatigued from the sharingan, while naruto's kyubbi is made useless by sasuke's mangekyo. sasuke, with itachi's eyes fused, decided to finish this with susanoo'. naruto, ready to use the menancing ball, blasts it on sasuke. both forces collide, sasuke burned to a crisp in the collision. naruto fainted in the battle, while sasuke died. madara saw the entire thing, remembering his battle with hashirama. he trailed into darkness, finding a way to destroy naruto. he then encountered his ally, dana shu, in the wilderness. "so, what am i going to do now?" madara asked shu. shu replied,"we can travel back in time. the ruins."shu continued, "you can go there by passing all 8 realms." "what are you talking about? there are realms? HOW DO I GO THERE?" MADARA MUTTERED. "easy, by going into the shrine of kyubbi, and continuing from there."shu spoke calmly. she continued, "i can accompany you there." "hmm, there is no other option. fine, why not?"madara stated, knowing that she wanted to follow him because she is an uchiha fangirl. she brought him to the ruins. but, a figure appeared. a girl, with only a translucent dress. madara was dazzled by her onyx eyes, her white, silky skin, and her slender body. "who are you-?"he stammered, trying not to blush. "i am the guardian of this shrine. there are other gurdians in other realms as well." she continued, "since you are so amazed by me, i shall let you and your little friend pass." "thanks"madara pouted. he knew he was falling for her, but tried not to show it. he passed to the next realm, to see a giant island with a mountain. "shu, how do you pass here?"madara asked. "oh, by passing through this dungeon, and facing the guardians in this area. madara and shu walked through the forest, obstacles easily passed by the two ninjas. "so, you went here?"madara asked. shu revealed, "no, but my ancestors have. the dungeon, according to my clan's research, is only an hours' journey if we run." she continued, "but, no powers are allowed until you reach the guardian. which will be now." "what?"madara said in shock. "PREPARE, the guardians are here!"shu bellowed. madara saw he is in a rocky terrain, with three figures from the shadows. one is a young man wielding a pink sword. the other was a beast, equipped with a strange claw-like weapon. the last is a small girl, with white hair, pointy ears and a crossbow. "who is this, state yourselves."madara shouted, impatient and raging. "Levant, the crimson lotus." the guy called levant shouted. "griek. a lycan of the hexyz." the beast spoke. "the crossbow wielder."the other spoke. madara sees this as a chance, teleported, and struck a tsukuyomi at the one with the crossbow. the crossbow wielder fell to her doom. the one known as levant sliced madara, but missed. madara used amaterasu on the beasty one, while shu traps levant in an invisible field with her mimitry jutsu. griek is burned to ashes, while madara finishes levant with lava style-lake lava. they then rushed to the unsealed portal, while shu bellowed, "the mountain of prophecy!". then she and madara leaped to the portal. they wound up on a mountain. to their luck, the portal is nearby, but so is the guardian. "you are the one. my ancestors died cause of you."shu growled. she continued,"schatten. the demon that rules the all-powerful monolith, the hostile one who wrecked mirac nera. the one who absorbed the legendary one, deus and shenron."she continued,"all my misery, because of you." "what in hell is this son of a bitch?"madara growled in disgust. "a demon in a possesion of a master of arts and summoning. the silver-haired legend. he killed and absorbed his master's power. i must kill him. but, be wary, for this is a tough one." she revealed. madara summoned zui, the electric godzilla, to combat it. schatten released a burst of evil energy, incenerating the godzilla. shu stated,"be careful. that technique is catastrophe. it can use five moves, catastrophe, seraphic halo, summoner's grudge, mortal pit, and abomination ritual." madara took her words seriously, attacking cautiosly. madara found it's weak point, which is light. madara teleported, using the light of the eternal mangekyo to burst schatten. it grumbles in agony, dissapearing into dark mist. they leaped into the portal. they are now in the tower of jugment. they beaten all the monsters in the area, killing them in a frenzy, then they reached the highest point, only to find a girl sitting in her throne. she then stood up, saying "you, the one who reached so far. you passed many realms, but you are nothing compare to me, cecilia of the pearl light." the one known as cecilia continued,"you will lose to my power. prepare to die." she teleported behind madara, slapped him with such force that he flew to the wall and smashed it. his body, for some reason is not intangible, and is bleeding. "you fucking bitch!"madara roared. "hmm, ghosts like you can't be intangible in my realm." cecilia spoke calmly. "prepare to die!"she roared. but, before she used her staff to slice madara, shu blocked her assault, and retaliate with a triple fireball assault. cecilia trembled in fear as shu went for the kill. she got struck, courtesy of amaterasu she did'nt notice burning her, dropped from the tower. she got matryed (burned to death, normally used as a penalty in olden times). they went on to the bridge of belberith. suprisingly, no guardian is to be found when they reached their destination. instead, shi gasped as she saw someone. "toby, what are you doing here?" she asked excitedly. "me, just killed belberith the guardian."toby spoke. "its been so long!"toby screamed. "who are you?" madara asked, amazed that he can kill the guardian here. "sorry, i'd like to chat, but i must go back. see ya!" tobi mumbled then dissapeared into the forest. shu then answered,"he's my old friend, the wielder of the phoenix blade." "oh." madara pouted. they walked through the portal to the clouds of red bones. later only did he know this is a battle destined to change the uchiha. the realm has only one gate, and to open it a person must answer five questions. madara volunteered for this role.

a noise came from the gate. "i'll give you the questions. thank you. you must answer them in mayura." the voice spoke. "easy." madara spoke.

"question 1-who is the ruler of the sun?"

"the ruler of the suns that burn in the dark, a rumor that a sun god has made that, thou that shine the world with light, thou that lift the darkness, thou that show infinite fire, the bringer of fire, amaterasu." madara said with a harsh tone.

"correct."the voice beamed.

"question 2-who devoureth the sun and show path to thou darkness?"

"the one that harbrings the dark. the dusk of the world depeneds on yer power. the dark prison of truimph, ye who create black as our source of all stars. thou that paint the ravens to your looking, thou that bring the crows to your growing vessel, thou that art with the bat, tsukuyomi!"madara bellowed.

"correct." the voice blinked.

"question 3-who is the legend of your clan, the one with virtue and peace, the one whom thou despises not?"

"the one who prophezized the orochi's coming, the one who formed invincibility, the one who dare not kill his own flesh and blood, the one who stand the snake's ordeal, he whoseth outranks the apple of the moon's eye, the one who find fault in my treachery, itachi uchiha. and thou also ask me to answer the descendants of thou's blessing,the younger, sasuke uchiha and the elder, shisui uchiha. one who rips the poison, one who sows the poison."

"CORRECT!"the voice smirked.

"Question 4-thou shall state all thou sins."

"i did kill the senju, i raped the senju's wife, i plotted the uchiha' clan's downfall, i let my sins wander into another young uchiha."

"correct again. the next is final."

"question 5-whoseth is dearest to you, whoseth is lover to you, whoseth is hater for you, and whoseth is loathsome to you?"

" uchiha is dearest to me

is lover to me

is hater to me

, loathsome, hashirama senju"madara belowed.

"thou is teling the truth. enter."the voice beamed again.

"i wonder who would waste my time like this." madara shouted in frustration. he screamed when he saw itachi uchiha sitting in the throne of the cloud of red bones. he is wearing a crown of red bones, a kunai of red bones, and a cloak of red bones and scarlet dye. itachi then went to madara. he visualized a bottomless pit, where souls are tormented, eternal fire burning one's flesh, full of suffering and sorrows, some are pummeled by daggers in their eyes, blood pouring out swiftly, some are swallowed alive and are drowning in blood, some are forcibly swalloing coins while drowning in poison, many are infants that are smashed by swords each second without rest, little are getting their eyes gouged out over and over again, some are forced with insects munching their body, eyes, brain, and limbs. some are kicked in the balls while their mouth is stuffed with flames, one's skeleton ripped over and over, full of misery. madara gasped when he saw such pain in itachi's realm. shu saw the same thing, bursting into tears. she collapsed, itachi then burned her into cinders. "madara, you will have the worst punishment of all for eternity."itachi barked. madara fell into the pit, screaming for his life. he was tortured every way possible. he was thrown into the pit, being stuck in the butt to his stomach flaming swords, and his face and eyes are burning from the flames that engulfed his full face. maggots chew from his eyes to the brain. madara is in total hell right now. he got rapped by many damned souls cursed with flaming private parts and their cum are harp daggers that shot from his butt till his face. a horrible fate has bestowed him. itachi is watching with enjoyment. madara resisted every ordeal that flattened him. itachi then walked, and said"you pass. you may proceed." madara was relieved, while itachi sent him immediately to the ruins. madara sighed in relief, even if shu died from the ordeal. he traveled back to the time the nine tails attacked. he called off the attack, and assasinated danzo, the council, and the baby, naruto. madara was in complete control and waited for the future to come. but, as madara waited, he found new comrades, such as kisame hoshigaki, suigetsu hozuki, mangetsu hozuki, chojiro, mei terumi since he's mizukage and get to manipulate them, zetzu, akatsuna no sasori, deidara, kakuzu, hidan, zabuza momochi, haku which is not dead due to naruto's non-existence, (new allies from other realms) virtus, faust, razni, the chancelor, the shomonkai, naoya, lucifer, and orpheus telos. itachi didn't kill the clan since danzo is dead. itachi uchiha became the 5th hokage, so no fights occur, sasuke became a chunnin and now wields the mangekyo, the hozuki's and the hoshikagi died in a fight with itachi. sasuke killed chojiro when he attacked the leaf. mei betrayed madara and drugged zabuza and haku, resulting in their deaths, the outsiders other than lucifer were no match for itachi when madara ordered them to attack the village. lucifer escaped. madara dreaded the next day for the messiah and igor are hunting for him. they formed a pac with the leaf. their army consists of :

sasuke- the thunder

itachi- the tormentor

igor- the master of matter

messiah- the ultimate persona

and...amane- the angel bearer.

madara's team consists of:

a pale persona user- evil of the day

p.s. deidara, hidan and kakuzu are down.

a certain puppet master- the pinochio of power

madara himself

the halfo- double human-eating combo

and...lucifer- the ancient serpent

the battle began.

author's note: the final battle is coming. there is no talk for this. there is only brief action.

madara p.o.v.

my persona user clobbered that old guy igor in a fight. zetzu and sasuke are exchanging blows. zetzu has the upper hand, beating sasuke. itachi paced towards me, only for me to use amaterasu on him, which he erased. sasori and amane face off, but sasori is having the advantage, since her angel is losing sanity. zetzu is eating a fresh sasuke now that he's out. messiah blasted zetzu to the ground. messiah clobbered my persona user, and he fell to his knees. itachi ignored me as i attacked messiah. itachi took me by suprise. he took a double-edged sword and threw it but i evaded it. two vs two. lucifer and messiah face off, but lucifer fell to his knees. itachi and messiah surrounded me. i trapped messiah in a tsukuyomi. messiah then in confusion cracked the earth's core ope, but falling into it. itachi and me. the final showdown. susanoo' vs moon jutsu. i crushed itachi in battle, leaving as the winner. i show my power to every realm, ruling everything in my sight. i truly am indeed king for eternity.

so, how was that? i plan to write four books which are:

book 1-onyx

book 2-scarlet

book 3-purity

book 4-messiah

onyz is all about madara, this is book onyx (t)

scarlet will be a second addition which stars itachi as the main character (M)

purity will star kakashi as the main character (K)

messiah is the one that finishes the true story, where a force brings peace to all and the one with the most action (rated k+)

pls r&r. hope you enjoyed the story although it's a little short.


End file.
